oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Yoko
|user = Kurama |image = File:Yoko Yoko no Mi.jpg |meaning = Dog; Demon Fox |jname = イヌイヌの実 モデル 妖狐 |ename = Dog-Dog Fruit, Model "Demon Fox" |rname = Inu Inu no Mi Moderu Yōko }} The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Yoko is a -type that transforms the user into a charming Kitsune. It was eaten by Kurama. Etymology *"Inu" (犬, Inu) translates as "dog". *"Yoko" (妖狐, Yōko) translates as "demon fox". Strengths and Weaknesses assuming the form of a Kitsune.]] As a Zoan, the standard ability of the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Yoko is that it enables the user to transform into a kitsune. It is unknown if the form varies between users, but in the case of its current host, Kurama, the transformation resembles a large fox with silvery white fur and a single tail that can split off to form multiple tails up to nine as the user wishes. This form is accompanied with enhanced senses attributed to a fox or a canine in general, such as a heightened sense of smell. The power of the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Yoko is to charm its victims. To possess the power to charm others means to be a center of admiration and attraction, but it can also mean to take control or achieve something as if by magic. In this sense, it means that Kurama is able to charm others in order to achieve the results that he wants. While it is classified as a Zoan, the unique nature behind its special power can be considered similar to that of a . The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Yoko is capable of achieving " ", in which Kurama is able to charm things beyond other living beings. He can charm inanimate objects and the surroundings themselves, enacting his influence over them no different than how he would charm a person or animal. Kurama could charm the swords of his attackers into refusing to strike him or even charm the earth around him to protect him from opposition. Usage While Kurama can alter the degree to which his charming power works, there is a passive ability that is constantly being emitted by himself that influences those around him at all times unless he purposely deactivates the ability. It causes others to view him as though he possesses a supernatural level of charisma, as it essentially charms all those around him. As the Fleet Admiral, it is a peculiar trait of Kurama that one would find it difficult to find anybody capable of hating the man when faced with him. One might harbor feelings of hatred, even rage and disgust, but once they are face to face with Kurama, they find that all of those thoughts and emotions are washed away and replaced with feelings of admiration, respect, and even love in some cases. Even among the Inner Circle, there are some in which this ability influences their perceptions of Kurama, while others are intentionally spared from its ability. Although its charming ability is passive, Kurama is able to control the magnitude of the charming ability, allowing him to how deeply he charms others around him and in what way. He can actively charm others into admiring him as a friend or a lover, while also charming them in order to take action for him as though it were their decision to do so. However, he can turn this ability on its head as well, so as to charm others into purposely viewing him in an exceedingly negative light so as to inspire feelings of rage and hatred, which have the effect of tripping up an opponent during a fight. The charm induced by the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Yoko makes Kurama irresistible to his victims, making any suggestion or demand he imposes onto them almost impossible to refuse, almost as if they have been bewitched by his very presence. In order to throw off others as to the true nature of his Devil Fruit, Kurama has claimed his fruit is nothing more than a mythical Kitsune Zoan fruit similar to the , and that he is able to transform himself into a fox form as he pleases, while also being able to transform into other animals and objects, even other people, at will. Thus, as far as official records go, the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Yoko is a mythical Zoan that allows the wielder to transform into whatever form they wish. It is for this reason that Kurama often decides he must kill anybody he shows his Awakening power to, so that the truth behind his Devil Fruit is never released to the public. Applications Mental Invocation: Perhaps the most basic application of the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Yoko's power, Kurama is able to charm those around him in order to draw out their innermost desires and lower their inhibitions. He describes it as the ability to compel others into speaking their most honest thoughts, emotions, and desires. In doing so, it causes most victims to confess to their most intimate and personal secrets, while also essentially making lies and delusions impossible to maintain when faced with Kurama's presence. Complete Hypnosis: By being able to charm his victims, Kurama can influence their perceptions through their major senses. He can alter what they are perceiving by specifically charming their senses to misinterpret the identity of something or someone in any way Kurama desires. In doing so, the victim becomes able to only perceive and understand things through their senses only in a way that Kurama himself allows. To the same observers affected by this ability, one of them may perceive Kurama to be a dragon, while to the other, he may resemble a tiger instead. By combining this ability with , even the senses of Kenbunshoku Haki can fall victim to this ability. Kurama is able to employ his hypnotic abilities with such masterful ease that he can conceal his movements with illusions and hallucinations, allowing him to not only attack and counterattack with impunity, but also grants him a means of entering dangerous areas without ever being recognized by his true identity. It is known that he has used this technique to access islands controlled by powerful pirates, even territories owned by the Yonko themselves, without ever being found out. Haki Theft: Through his Awakening, Kurama is able to charm anything, even inanimate or conceptual entities. As such, Kurama found a way to employ this ability in order to charm the Haki of his victims so as to take it away from them. It is through this method that Kurama came to possess a magnitude of Haki that goes beyond any other being. When the Haki, or life energy to be exact, is taken away from the victim, it belongs to Kurama and flows into his spirit, integrating into his existing Haki and becoming a part of him. Normally, the body and soul of a human could only retain so much energy before being unable to maintain itself. However, as someone who had awakened Haoshoku Haki, and is thus no longer bound to the laws that govern this world, Kurama was able to learn how to expand his own spirit so that he could grow his own life energy capacity. However, this happens only when he appropriates more Haki than his existing capacity is capable of retaining. In doing so, he expands his spirit to a greater capacity to accommodate the greater magnitude. History Not much is known about the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Yoko prior to its recovery by Kurama. It was originally the objective of a mission issued by a , who believed the fruit to be a precious jewel of unrivaled beauty hidden on an island. When it was recovered, and its true identity as a fruit was discovered, the World Noble tossed it aside in disgust and blamed the marines for being too foolish to not realize it was not a jewel sooner. In his moment of emotional defiance, Kurama had killed everybody in the room, including the World Noble, and later picked up the fruit, realizing that a strange power was pulsating from it. He eventually realized that it was, in fact, a Devil Fruit and so he would go on to consume it, becoming its user. Trivia * Originally, the name for this fruit was Yoko Yoko no Mi, as it was created before the was introduced in the manga. * Kurama's name and the Devil Fruit's own namesake were inspired by Yoko Kurama from the anime and manga series, Yu Yu Hakusho. References